


Alcohol abuse

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Learn how to handle your fucking high grade





	Alcohol abuse

The short bartender sped across the bar stopping to laugh and joke with a few patrons, chatting with others. His face had pure joy written across it in the form of a large goofy grin. You loved watching him like this, content and happily serving the crew members. You were so busy watching him that you hardly noticed when he had approached the barstool you  occupied. “(Y/N) are you alright? You’ve been staring for a while. Have you had too much alcohol? Ratchet will have my helm if I send him another bot who drank to much. Primus knows how many bit I’ve sent to have their tanks pumped in this past week alone-“

“Swerve, I’m fine.” This was a lie. “Are you sure? Cus I would hate for you to get sick an-“

“I’m fine, I promise.” You were definitely not fine, you have had way to many drinks. The fact that you can still speak clearly and comprehend your surroundings is a miracle. You continued to speak with swerve ordering two more shots for your self. Swerve blabbered on about something you could barely hear over the ringing in your ears as you tried to focus on not throwing up the bile rising in your intake. You tried to tell swerve you weren’t feeling well and we’re going to head to your gab suite to rest but what came out was “Swervvvvvveee gon’ head ta hab.” The rest would probably have been just as bad if not for the fact that you had thrown up almost everything in your tanks and passed out face down on the bar counter. 

When you had awoke you were met with a pounding head ach, a furious medic, and a worried minibot.  “Heeeeeeeyyy ratc-“

“Do you have any idea how irresponsible that was!? You went way past your  alcohol limit! If swerve hadn’t called me you’d probably have choked on your own vomit!”

“Could you please lower your voice?”  

“Absolutely not! That hangover is your own fault!” Ratchet was shouting so loud you thought his vocalizer was about to burst. Ratchet continued shouting his lecture on alcohol abuse, which you had no intention of listening to, your optics shifted to the red and white minibot behind him. Swerves face was struck with fear and worry, you couldn’t help but feel bad for making him worry about you. 

When ratchet had finally finished lecturing you the first thing you did was grab the small bartender and wrap him in your arms. “(Y/N) you scared me half to death! I was really worried when I saw you pass out. I-“ swerves babbling was definitely not helping your headache so you did what you always do to shut him up, you kissed him. It was short but enough to keep him quiet until you two could reach your shared hab suite and cuddle for the rest of the cycle. 

There is now a very strict alcohol limit for you in place. 


End file.
